With the advent of cell or mobile phone technology, people throughout the world can now communicate with anyone on the planet from almost any geographic location near a cell or mobile phone tower. Current cell phone technology allows for the storage of data (such as contact information), to-do lists, and appointments and schedules. Cell phones also serve as a mini-computer system, as they allow for calculation of simple math functions, can send and receive electronic mail, can send and receive video and audio signals, can access the Internet, can act as a gaming system, and can also be integrated with other electronic equipment (such as, for example, cell phones, personal digital assistants, MP3 players, MP4 players, mpeg players, laptops, computer systems, global positioning receivers, and like mobile devices).
The foundation of a cellular phone system is based upon the division of a geographic area (such as a city) into “cells”. Such a division allows extensive frequency or spectrum reuse across the geographic region, thereby allowing theoretically millions of people to use their cell phones simultaneously. More specifically, in a typical cell phone system, each cell-phone carrier receives about 800 or more frequencies or like spectrums for use in a specific geographic location. The carrier then divides a geographic location into cells, and places multiple cellular towers to cover smaller portions of the geographic location. Each cellular tower can be sized to cover approximately 10 square miles, and each cell is typically defined as hexagons on a big hexagonal grid (although the tower's signal transmission is radial in scope). Of course, the signal strength of each cell tower may be adjusted for geographic location (e.g., a strong signal may be needed for rural Iowa which may not have many cellular towers, and a weak signal may be needed for urban New York city, where the population is dense). Each cellular tower has a base station (or, base transceiver station) that consists of a tower and a corresponding small housing containing a power source and communication/radio equipment which is in communication with other cellular towers, the cell phone carrier's computer and communication equipment, and the Internet as well. Because cell phones and base stations use low-power transmitters, the same frequencies can be reused in non-adjacent cells within the geographic area.
Each carrier in each geographic area also runs one or more central offices called the Mobile Telephone Switching Office (MTSO), which communicates with each cell tower/base station in the geographic area through one or more MTSO computer and communication systems. The acronym “MTSO” is a term that was commonly used in the communications industry, but which is now commonly referred to as the mobile switching center (MSC). As defined in this disclosure, the phrase “public land mobile network” (“PLMN”) will be used to represent the entire mobile device communication network, regardless of the type of technology used in the communication network (e.g., GSM, PCS, CDMA, UMTS, etc). The PLMN computer and communication systems handles all of the phone connections from the cellular towers to other cellular towers, and also connections from a cellular tower to the normal land-based phone system, and controls all of the base stations in the region (whether inter-carrier or intra-carrier). While the term “cell” or “cellular” is used herein to refer to certain type of mobile device communication protocols, this term is used in its broadest sense, and therefore, includes technology covered by personal communications service (“PCS”) protocol, and the Global System for Mobile communications (“GSM”) protocol as is common in Europe and the like.
Generally, the type of electronic, computer and communication systems used by PLMN networks for cell phone communication vary in scope, but in general, the PLMN networks have at a minimum, one or more computer servers that can control communication signals to and from mobile devices, can store and access databases full of contact information, include hardware and software that can hold messages for direction to the correct recipients, include storage drives for archiving messages and replies, and include software that can analyze and record responses to messages and encryption tools for use when handling sensitive information.
It is well known in the art that cell phones are full duplex devices, which means that based on multiple communication frequency technologies and frequency shifting techniques, the cellular communication may theoretically allow for each person in the communication string to talk at once. A typical cell phone can communicate on up to 1,663 frequencies (or, channels), and more are contemplated. Because cell phones operate within a cell, such phones can switch cells as the phone is moved between geographic areas, thereby giving the illusion that the phone has a very wide geographic range of use. This means that (assuming power is available) a cell phone user can move theoretically thousands of miles and maintain a constant communication.
Currently, every cell phone has a pre-determined special code associated with it, which is used to identify the specific phone, the phone's owner and the phone's service provider. Currently, each phone has an Electronic Serial Number (ESN), a Mobile Identification Number (MIN), and a System Identification Code (SID). The ESN is a unique 32-bit number programmed into the phone when it is manufactured. The MIN is currently a 10-digit number derived from the phone's number. The SID is a unique 5-digit number that is assigned to each carrier by the Federal Communication Commissioner (FCC). While the ESN is considered a permanent part of the phone, both the MIN and SID codes are programmed into the phone when the cell phone is activated by a carrier. Moreover, the ESN protocol is now being replaced by Mobile Equipment IDentifier (MEID) codes because the ESN range of codes are becoming depleted The MEID protocol implements 56 bit numbers, and thus, will have a larger number of available codes to accommodate the increasing use of mobile devices as compared to twenty years ago when ESN was developed.
When a cell phone is first activated, it transmits a signal seeking the nearest cellular tower/base station. More specifically, the cell phone attempts to receive an SID on at least one control channel. The control channel is a special frequency that the phone and cellular tower/base station use to communicate. If the cell phone cannot find any control channels to listen to, this means that the cell phone is out of range of any cellular tower, and the phone is usually programmed to display a “no service” or similar message. When a cell phone receives the SID from the cellular tower/base station, the phone is programmed to compare the SID signal with the SID number programmed into the phone.
Obviously, most if not all of these seemingly automated functions of the cell phone are performed through software stored in each cell phone. If the two SIDs match, the phone is programmed to know that the cellular system it is communicating with is part of its home system (or, the home carrier's system). Along with the SID, the cell phone is also programmed to transmit a registration request, so that the PLMN can keep track of the cell phone's approximate geographic location in a database. The PLMN network's tracking of the cell phone's geographic location is used mainly to compute which cell phone tower is nearest the cell phone as the cell phone moves, so as to allow for more efficient communication switching when the phone is mobile. Thus, for example, when the PLMN's computer and communication system is notified electronically that an incoming communication for a particular cell phone has arrived, the PLMN's computer and communication system (also referred to herein as a “PLMN computer”, “PLMN computer system”, “PLMN network”, or simply, “network”) can then locate the particular cell phone in its database, locate the nearest cellular tower, and forward the incoming call to the nearest cellular tower to complete the communication path. As part of this process, the PLMN's network picks a frequency pair that the cell phone will use in that particular cell region to take the call. The PLMN network also communicates with the cell phone over the control channel to control which frequencies to use, and once the cell phone and the nearer tower switch to those frequencies, the call is connected.
As the cell phone is moved to the end of a cellular tower's range, the cellular tower's base station notes that the cell phone's signal strength is diminishing. Concurrently, the cellular tower/base station in the cell that the cell phone is moving toward has been in contact with the PLMN's network to let the PLMN computer system know that the cell phone's signal strength is increasing. The two base stations coordinate with each other through the PLMN computer system, and upon a pre-programmed event on the PLMN computer system, the cell phone receives a signal on one or more control channels commanding the mobile device to change frequencies corresponding to the new cellular tower (so that the cell phone's communication is handed off from a remotely located base station to a nearer base station). Of course, this process is slightly different if a cell phone moves from one carrier service to another carrier service, but the overall process is basically the same.
Currently, a conventional cell phone housing contains many integrated parts, including a control circuit board (or, computer control system), an antenna, one or more displays such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a keyboard, a microphone, a power source such as a battery, and a speaker, all in electronic communication with each other. The control circuit board includes, typically, a programmable microprocessor, analog-to-digital and digital-to-analog conversion chips, control amplifiers and storage electronics (such as ROM, RAM, DRAM, EPROM, flash memory, and like electronics), all in communication with one another.
Under older communication signal transmission methodologies (namely, digital communication technologies known as “2G”, representative for second generation of phones), there are three basic forms of transmission of signals between a cell phone and a cellular tower/base station: Frequency division multiple access (FDMA), Time division multiple access (TDMA), and Code division multiple access (CDMA). Each of these transmission technologies allow a signal to be split according to the requirements of each method, but each method has a different way of splitting the communication signal (e.g., FDMA puts each call on a separate frequency, TDMA assigns each call a certain portion of time on a designated frequency, and CDMA gives a unique code to each call and spreads it over the available frequencies). Some cellular phones are programmed exclusively with any of these transmission methodologies, but other phones are programmed so that the cellular phone optimizes the transmission method. Thus, some cell phones are known as “multiple band” (e.g., a cell phone that has multiple-band capability can switch frequencies), “multiple mode” (e.g., a cell phone which can switch between signal transmission modes) or “multiple band/Multiple mode” (which combines the technology of the two former transmission methods into a single cell phone).
With the further development of cell phone technology, cell phones are now equipped to provide an incredible array of functions, with additional functions being added almost on a daily basis by cell phone manufacturers. Thus, under 3G technology, cell phones are increasingly being made which feature increased bandwidth and transfer rates to accommodate Web-based applications and phone-based audio and video files. Under newer signal transmission methodologies (namely, digital communication technologies known as “3G” representative for third generation of phones), there are three basic forms of transmission of signals between a cell phone and a cellular tower/base station: CDMA2000 (based on 2G Code Division Multiple Access); Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (“WCDMA (UMTS)”); and Time-division Synchronous Code-division Multiple Access (“TD-SCDMA”). 3G networks have potential transfer speeds of up to 3 Mbps or more (which is about 15 seconds to download a 3-minute MP3 song). For comparison, the fastest 2G phones can achieve up to 144 Kbps (about 8 minutes to download a 3-minute song). 3G's high data rates are ideal for downloading information from the Internet and transmitting and receiving large, multimedia files. 3G phones are analogous to mini-laptop computers and are adapted to accommodate broadband applications like video conferencing, receiving streaming video from the Web, sending and receiving faxes and instantly downloading e-mail messages with attachments.
Additionally, a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) memory card is a common feature in cell phones today. A SIM card is part of a removable smart card which securely stores a service-subscriber key (IMSI) used by a carrier to identify a subscriber. A conventional SIM card allows a cell phone user to change cell phones by simply removing the SIM card from one cell phone and inserting it into another cell phone or broadband telephony device. SIM cards can also be adapted to receive and retain SMS messages or other emergency data (such as, for example, data corresponding to a pre-recorded voice message). SIM cards may also be adapted to achieve any function which requires programmable memory.
While cell phones have certainly changed the lives of humans forever, under current technology schemes, warning the general public of danger, terrorist acts, robbery and any category of potential or actual harmful activity is currently based on a Short Message Service (“SMS”) system protocol (or, “text messaging”). SMS is a method of communication that sends text characters between cell phones, or from a cell phone to a personal computer or computer network. The term “short” is used to describe this technology because it refers to the maximum size of the text characters which can be transmitted in one message or packet (typically, 160 text characters). The SMS system was developed specifically to communicate a short burst of data so as to not overload the communication system. Some cell phones are programmed to be limited to 160 characters per transmission, however, newer cell phones are programmed to store more characters, and then, send several sequential communication bursts (so, at the receiving end, there are multiple messages which arrive). A popular broadcast messaging service which uses the SMS protocol is called Twitter. Additionally, software generally referred to as a “SMSC gateway” is a software package that can be used to send/receive SMS messages either to or receive from mobile devices using various connections to Short Message Service Centers (SMSC). The SMSC Gateway uses database that checks, accepts, processes and distributes Short Messages among the SMSCs over an electronic network which is also in communication with the Internet.
As described previously, a cell phone is in almost constant communication with a nearby cellular tower/base station. Even when the cell phone is not activated, the cell phone is programmed to transmit and receive communication signals from the tower/base station over one or more communication paths known as the control channel. In this regard, the carrier's network may then maintain data representing the approximate location of the cell phone in approximately real-time. The control channel is also used for call setup. If an incoming call arises, the cellular tower sends a communication signal over the control channel to control the phone to play a ringtone, and controls the frequencies upon which the communication will take place.
The control channel also provides the pathway for the transmission of SMS messages between a cell phone and the tower/base station. Once a SMS message is created and sent from the cell phone, the message is sent to the PLMN computer system, which then routes the message to the cellular telephone network through an SMS gateway. From there, the message travels to the short message service center (SMSC). The SMSC then transmits the message to the cell phone tower nearest to the recipient cell phone, and the tower then relays the message to the recipient cell phone. Stated differently, when a text message it transmitted, a communication signal representing the message is transmitted to a cell tower (and thus, the network), flows through the SMSC, then to the recipient cell tower, and the tower sends the message to the recipient cell phone as a packet of data on the control channel.
There are several advantages to SMS. For example, SMS is a store-and-forward service, which means that once a text message is sent, the SMSC can be instructed to delay transmission to the recipient phone or computer system. One advantage of this delayed transmission method is that the recipient cell phone or computer doesn't have to be active or in range for the text message to be sent. The message is stored in the SMSC (for days, if necessary) until the recipient cell phone or computer is turned on or moves into range, at which point the SMSC delivers the text message. With some cell phones, the message will remain stored on the recipient's cell phone's memory card until it is manually deleted. In addition to person-to-person messages, SMS can be used to send a single message to a large number of people at a time, either from a list of contacts or to all the users within a particular area. This service is known as “broadcasting” and is currently used by companies to contact groups of employees or by online services to distribute news and other information to subscribers.
There are disadvantages and problems surrounding the current state of the art regarding personal safety notification systems. For example, a common complaint about SMS is its inefficient delivery structure. When the SMSC message center is backed up, messages take longer to reach their destination. To make message delivery faster, networks are now employing next-generation technologies such as General Packet Radio Service (GPRS). Another disadvantage is in the event of a localized emergency, an alert or warning communication signal needs to be sent not only to the local authorities (such as police), but also to all other persons within the localized geographic area. In this case, the message needs to reach lots of other people in the localized geographic area. As such, broadcast messaging techniques are needed to provide a broadcast warning or emergency signal to people in the localized geographic area where the emergency is taking place.
The SMS system protocol also does not provide warnings in an approximately real-time environment, so that any warnings made under this system warns individuals of immediate danger after the fact (meaning, that the SMS system warning is based on a notification of a past potentially dangerous events or actions). In addition, the current technology does not pre-warn, pre-notify or pre-alert individuals until well after the danger has taken place or occurred. Moreover, current alert systems only provide text based communication processes that are not designed specifically for prevention of immediate dangers.
In addition, current notification technologies are based on old news reporting through a mass broadcasting of an event and occurrences. Current notification systems do not alert, but rather, inform the public of past hazardous events or other information. Even though these mass broadcasts can save lives by informing the public of a news event or probable warning, it does not accommodate any “first line of defense” alert alarm notification activation. Current alert systems only provide “second line of defense” methods of the mass notification of an event. In addition, “second line defense” systems, methods and apparatuses do not proactively allow the triggering of a local alarm(s) or notification signals. In addition, this “second line of defense” mass broadcast notification method will not save the lives of individuals in harms way. For example, if a gunman is in a school setting, a secondary notification might inform the public of the gunman, but only after the authorities are informed of the danger. Current mass notification broadcasts through SMS and other methods do nothing to help students or individuals in immediate danger of being harmed. The definition of “first line of defense” in comparison to “second line defense” enables users to activate the nearest local emergency notification system (including one or more sirens) such as, for example, in a classroom in the school, hallway, sidewalk, dorm, assembly hall or encompassing the entire campus, community or region if warranted.
There are several “secondary line of defense” communication notification companies that specialize in broadcast or mass text messaging protocols. Mass notification text messaging companies include: Omnilert, Extreme Alert, and Codered Emergency Communication Network. These mass communication providers have systems which are viable means of communicating an emergency event to a selected group of authorized subscribers. These subscribers view the mass broadcasts through cellular and mobile device networks, personal computers, laptop computers, personal digital assistant devices and other communication devices. However, these companies do not provide actual time alert systems that will help prevent the loss of life or property when facing a gunman, terrorist, potential rape and other victims of violent crime. Current warning and alert systems do not warn others (e.g., non-subscribers) of current real-time events based on “live” situations, real-time occurrences and other situations.
In sum, there are numerous inherent disadvantages with current mass notification technologies. For example, broadcast messaging (like SMS messaging), is a passive technology. As another example, current notification systems do not allow subscribers to actively interact, interface, trigger or activate a location's alarm or siren network. And, while current notification systems allow subscribers to exchange information with the host computer through the end user's mobile device, such systems stop short of employing the mobile device as anything other than a “second line of defense” means of communication that is relayed on a mass basis. Moreover, the current state of art does not allow for the dynamic activation of deterrent sirens/alarms and triggering circumstances that could help prevent terrorism and other crimes from occurring. Additionally, the current state of the art does not allow for “actual time” forensic information to be electronically collected, stored or transferred to emergency personnel and/or other organizations in order to help prevent injury, further injury or harm. As yet another example, the current state of the art does not enable cell to cell wireless hosting, thereby enabling the triggering of cell to cell “hopping” (defined as enabling the dynamic interaction of cell phone to cell phone and or mobile device to mobile device, the enabling and triggering remote electronic devices in order to communicate, or to activate an alarm/siren with in the vicinity of the crime scene). In still another example, the current art does not enable mobile and/or cellular devices the ability to inform other users or other electronic devices of the occurrence of an emergency in real time, such as a terrorist act, bombing, robbery, murder, assault and or any illegal act or commission of a crime. Finally, current alarm systems do not enable geographic frequency, audible, or visible pulsations that inform (e.g., warn) the masses and emergency authorities of dynamic site specific “hotspots” of where the violation was committed or is being committed, thus preventing the further unnecessary loss of life and territorial crime scene endangerment by both bystanders and emergency authorities. Moreover, the current state of the art notification systems do not allow for dynamic interaction between the person in the emergency and other persons who are nearby the emergency situation. As a result, other people who are nearby the emergency situation, unknowing of the potential threat, cannot react to the “actual time” emergency situation. Current art technology does not dynamically prevent the loss of life, does not dynamically and informally execute an approximately actual time dynamic warning signal that engages a trigger that can possibly prevent the crime from occurring or getting worse.